


In Too Deep

by BlazingBeast20, EdgeHedgeShads



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst, Bisexuality, Crimes & Criminals, Denial of Feelings, Derogatory Language, Detective Noir, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, Film Noir, Fist Fights, Gangsters, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gheytorade, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Male Friendship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius Noir, Murder, One Shot, Pansexual, Past Character Death, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Yaoi, infinadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads
Summary: (Original One-shot for Mobius Noir Files) Still angered over the death of one of his young drug runners, Infinite decides to pay the detective a visit when he gets the lead they both desire. Shadow, stressed from the events of the day, is in no mood for the volatile jackal. Tempers flare and boil over as the gang leader wonders about his continued involvement with the brooding detective.
Relationships: Infinite/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Case File Collection





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> -Originally done for fun as a one-shot, this helped solidify a complicated relationship in the Mobius Noir Files. It was mostly done in Infinite's point of view but was later reworked to fit Shadow's and become a chapter of it's own.  
> -If you haven't done so yet, go check out co-creator citrusisapreference and see what we've been working on.

_"I should just forget this and be on my way. He doesn't need to know shit."_

It was probably about the fifth time he had tried to convince himself to avoid going through the district and stopping by for a visit. The lead he and the detective needed was finally within range but the way they would deal with it would be conflicting. He knew this. And he also knew that the broody hedgehog wouldn't approve of it either. So why was he still on his way to his place? Hiding himself further into his coat, Infinite turned from the dark street and continued through the barely lit pathways that lay tucked between the small apartment buildings. Each one looked to be on their last legs, quickly aged by neglect. He was on his way to what could be described as the worst looking one, stopping just short of its crumbling cement stairs to survey the area. Mismatched eyes peered out from under the hat he wore, sight trained to spot any signs of life other than his own. With the coast clear, he pulled his coat tighter against himself before entering the building with a grumble. Slowly making his way up the stairs to the designated floor, each step he took was heavy with annoyance as he once again questioned his reasoning for even being there. All that came to mind was what he might do if that hedgehog wasn't in his apartment.

Reaching the door hadn't improved his mood any more as his knocks went unanswered. Assuming he was still out drinking, Infinite experimentally turned the handle of the door and muttered under his breath when he found it to be unlocked. The detective was either looking to be robbed, killed or both with that kind of absentmindedness. Inside he found the black hedgehog hovering over a small pile of clothing on a table, mid way through folding one of his shirts. He seemed uncomfortable in the jackal's presence, tense and not even bothering to look towards the door to see his uninvited visitor.

"Have you gone deaf, hedgehog?" There was little humor in the gang leader's voice as he closed the door with unnecessary force, turning the lock just as roughly before staring at the quills still facing him. "Of course not. I figured you might give up and get lost. I'm in no mood to entertain 'guests' after such a long day." The shirt in the detective's unsteady hands was once again being refolded as it became increasingly uncooperative. Had he taken the time to even glance back, he might have noticed the slight bristle of fur or twitch of ears as Infinite forced himself to remain civil. His silence must've been taken for rudeness though since the apartment's tenant decided to finally interrogate him. "What the hell do you want?" Besides the light rustle of clothing as he removed his coat and carelessly tossed it over the nearby chair, he chose to offer no reply this time. His immediate attention had been turned to the bare walls around the room. So many years had passed and the detective still refused to bring any signs of life to his living quarters. It was actually quite depressing to the jackal. "You still haven't done anything with this place. What a bore." The nonchalant response had finally earned him enough attention to receive a glare from over the brooding hedgehog's shoulder, crimson eyes clearly showing a lack of care for his commentary. "Still looks better than that shit-hole you call a hideout." His attention was quickly back on the shirt still in his hands, once more trying to fold it with increasing difficulty. "That 'shit-hole' has more personality than your apartment and you combined." The words had left his mouth with an almost irrational anger and seemed to have struck something in the hedgehog as well. Not even sparing a glance, the detective kept his back to the jackal, hands now shaking with either growing agitation or withdrawal. "What the fuck are you here for?"

_"Why are you testing my patience? Why do I even allow you to?"_

There it was, that same anger from earlier in the day. He had the detective's attention now, but disliked the attitude attached to it. His gaze narrowed at the back of his head as his own agitation began to seep into his voice. "Your job, detective. I'm here doing your fucking job. I thought you'd like to know that my boys possibly found the pup killer's trail, and I have no intention of letting him live if I get to him first." The dark hedgehog's quills bristled out and Infinite watched as the hedgehog slammed the shirt that had been refolded at least three times down onto the folded pile before whipping around with a growl to finally face him. "You'll do no such thing. I can't question a damn corpse. I need -"

"That's not my problem, is it?" The interruption was sudden and even surprising as he approached closer, gaze still intense and daring the other male to continue. Everything was getting under the gang leader's skin and the detective, taking the dare without much thought and fueled by his own anger, dug in deeper. "It is your fucking problem. That pup was one of yours. Another young life snuffed out doing your work. And I have to be the one to figure out the mess. Your fucking mess!" The jackal's fur bristled and his lip curled up with a building rage. The hedgehog didn't seem to notice, or perhaps, simply didn't care as he continued on. "Money, drugs, and a runner. How long until you replace -"

Before he even realized what he was doing, his hand had balled into a fist before lashing out. The quick and brutal strike collided squarely with its mark, sending the hedgehog reeling back mid-sentence and nearly onto his ass as he held a hand up to his bleeding lip. He was stunned for only a moment before charging back, slamming his full weight into him and against the nearby wall. The impact of the hit knocked the wind out of him but he wouldn't let up so easily. He swung at the angered hedgehog, landing another punch that connected with his side before following up with an elbow drop to his back. It knocked the detective to the floor and Infinite remained leaned up against the wall as he tried to catch the breath that had been knocked so violently out of him. Taking the opportunity that presented itself, Shadow staggered back up to his feet as quickly as he could to resume their bout.

_"Tenacious bastard."_

A raspy growl escaped from him as he glared at his opponent. Breath barely caught and teeth bared in equal defiance, he swung at the black hedgehog once again. It was slow enough to be anticipated though and he nearly cursed as he watched him duck below it, only to be struck with a closed fist. The blow connected with his jaw and unbalanced him enough to remain leaned against the wall. He brought a hand up, running clawed fingers against the sore spot with a smirk. "Is that all you've got? Your little rookie probably hits harder." His taunt had been enough to reignite the detective's anger and he was on him immediately after. He took a fistful of Infinite's hair and yanked it back sharp enough to draw a feral snarl before slugging him once more. "Fuck you, jackal." The force of the brutal hit had left the gang leader's ears ringing and blood in his mouth.

_"I could kill you..."_

Forcing himself to stand up straight, he spit the metallic fluid to the floor before locking eyes with the hedgehog. "Round two, asshole." he growled out before tackling the detective and sending them both into the table behind him. The folded clothing was sent to the floor in a messy heap as the furniture toppled over, the hedgehog and himself following behind with grunts and growls. He continued to rain blows onto the detective as they now struggled on the floor, no longer focused on where they landed or even protecting himself from the hits he received in return. This continued for nearly a minute until he had gained the upper hand, straddling the other mobian's hips and pinning him down as amber and blue irises locked with crimson once more.

_"We've had this dance numerous times before. Haven't we, Shadow?"_

Their shared rage had left them both breathing hard and pained as they finally stilled from the soreness that began to settle into their bodies. Flared tempers that boiled over without proper outlets resulted in clashes that could be triggered by the smallest of infractions or slights. This time was no different. Shadow had no new leads to follow up with in his main case, a nosy rookie who he had to share some of his darkest and most painful secrets to, and nothing to show for all the leg work done throughout the day. And while he seethed over this, Infinite had been struggling with how to temper his guilt over the youth that had escaped one bad situation, only to get killed shortly after joining his crime family. Suspicion of Nack's gang being involved only riled him up further. The lost drugs and money were nothing compared to the pup and possibility that more of his gang's bodies would turn up. It had all been too much for both of them and the inevitable meltdown led to them lashing out and subconsciously inflicting their pains on each other.

"Get off of me." The low voice pulled him from his thoughts and back to his current predicament. He hadn't even realized that he was still looking down at Shadow, or that the detective's face had taken a more reddish shade, and it had quickly piqued his curiosity. He leaned closer and picked up the faint scent of alcohol that still clung to the hedgehog. It had somehow been missed, hidden under the fog of his stress. Perhaps this was the reason he had been emboldened enough to yank the jackal's hair. Whatever the case, it certainly helped to explain the slight bulge now pressing up and against his own pants. A cocked brow was all it took to make the detective avert his gaze from the jackal, settling his sight on the nearby pile of his formerly folded clothing. "Horny drunkard." Infinite spoke, his voice low with sudden mischief as he ground his groin down against the other male's. The reaction was nearly instant as Shadow groaned out, eyes closed as he squirmed under the friction. It was delicious. Whatever earlier rage he felt toward the black hedgehog was slowly becoming tempered by something just a primal.

"Get off of me, bastard. My back is hurting." The detective was now trying to get himself up, face even redder from his reaction, but it was futile with the gang leader still pinning his hips. A smirk was all the jackal offered back to the struggling mobian before placing a hand to his clothed chest and pressing him back down to the floor. "Your back is the least of your concerns." His claws grazed along the fabric, stopping a moment to curl his fingers and drag them down roughly enough to pop buttons off and tear stitching. Whatever complaint Shadow wanted to voice was abruptly denied as the jackal's own growing arousal was ground against his. The needy whine that he drew from the hedgehog was music to his ears.

_"I wonder if you know what you've done to me."_

His hands began to wander, one settling in the bared tuft of white fur while the other trailed down to free the straining member from inside the detective's pants. Experienced fingers worked the button and zipper, earning a gasp when they brush against the sensitive flesh of exposed manhood. With a grin, he leaned in to taunt the pinned mobian. "What's the matter, detective? You seem riled up." Shadow growled defiantly as he managed to prop the upper half of his body onto his elbows and forearms. The male couldn't seem to help the shudder of his body or faint quiver in his voice as the movement brought his face closer to the gangster's. "Stop fucking teasing."

_"That fire..."_

The demand was ignored as Infinite suddenly buried his muzzle into the short fur of the detective's neck, taking in the scent that had become a vice of its own. A moan, heavy with need and lust, escaped the dark hedgehog as his resistance faltered. The jackal had him now. He grazed his teeth along the detective's vulnerable throat, receiving another breathy whine before pushing himself up to stand. The sudden loss of contact didn't go unnoticed, or appreciated, as Shadow glared up at him. The jackal only grinned in return as he watched him get to his feet and fumble around to keep his pants from falling. Distracted with the task, Infinite shoved and pinned the hedgehog against the nearest wall with enough force to receive a sharp grunt. "What the hell, jackal?" Sharp crimson irises glared back at him as he pressed his chest to the other male's back. "Did you think I was finished with you?" He pressed his still trapped erection against the brooding detective's ass, groaning from both the friction and anticipation. "Not even close."

Something in that husky voice made the hedgehog shiver, even more so when he heard the rustle of clothing behind him. It was anticipation and tension that now fueled both of them. Their fight had only helped to expose the kind of relief they were craving and needed. It was something the jackal was eager to achieve as he pressed his now freed tip to its intended mark. Shadow squirmed as he felt the light prodding and tried to relax the tight ring of muscles under his tail for what he knew was to come. Or at least what he thought was to come. He dared to look over his shoulder, nearly coming nose to nose with the jackal who was now letting his hands wander his leaner frame. They were surprisingly gentle as claws raked through his fur and lightly grazed the skin underneath. Each touch sent chills of excitement down his spine until he was nearly whining for more. The over-stimulation and remnants of his drink were quickly overtaking his usual inhibitions until he was pressing back against the jackal's manhood for a proper penetration.

_"How long has it been since we've last done this? Weeks? Months? Far too long."_

"W-What the hell are you waiting for?..." The hedgehog's voice was unsteady and laced with his need as he glanced over to the jackal. There was something mischievous in the way he looked back at him, his lips curling up to grin back at him. "Impatient, aren't we? Fine then." He could have sworn he saw the detective's confused scowl turn up into something akin to a smile as he braced for the jackal. Infinite pressed himself against his back more as his hands gripped his waist and chest. His muzzle laid against the back of his neck, breath hot against it and making the detective shiver and moan in front of him. What he didn't prepare the black hedgehog for was the teeth that suddenly sank into the scruff of his neck and length plunged into his reflexively clenched entrance only a moment after. The detective cried out in pain, ears folding flat against his head as he tried to adjust to the rough handling. The sound of his claws scratching against the wall mixed with pained whimpers as the jackal began to move, teeth still clamped firmly to scruff.

_"I call you a drunkard with little control over your vices, but maybe I'm the one with the problem."_

Soft moans and grunts filled the air of the bare apartment as Infinite found his pace and Shadow adjusted to it. There was nothing gentle about the jackal's thrusts or the way he occasionally tugged at the hedgehog's scruff, but even so, there was no attempt made to move away or voice any obvious discomfort. The detective was locked into place, not by pain or even fear, but the prospect of pleasure and relief. With another needy moan escaping him, it was all the jackal needed as confirmation. The earlier pain had obviously ebbed into a more tolerable ache as pleasure began to override everything else. The jackal's ears turned forward to the sounds made in front of him, letting a sound of approval rumble in his throat before they drooped back and low with his own building euphoria. To say he was enjoying himself would have been an understatement. The freely flowing moans and gasps, the way the detective arched his back to take the jackal's rough thrusts, and even the scents of their scandalous acts had become an addiction to him. His breathing grew heavier and further muffled by the scruff he refused to release as his movements became more deliberate. The black hedgehog now squirmed in his grasp as each new thrust buried him deeper than the last, and it wasn't much longer before he drew out another delicious cry from the pinned male. It was passionate and unhindered by the stubborn detective's reservations, enough so that he tried to push back against the jackal just as hard. Infinite had been waiting for that sound with such anticipation that he couldn't stop the eager whine that escaped his jaws. They tightened reflexively on the skin, teeth nearly piercing through as he now focused on receiving more of those sounds. He had become intoxicated by this other mobian, depending on him as much mentally as he did physically, and the realization was settling in at an alarming rate.

_"I've fallen in deep, haven't I? Maybe too deep...But I don't want to stop. I can't…"_

Shadow had become a moaning and panting mess as the jackal's length plunged into his quivering body with an almost desperate vigor now. It left him once again clawing at the walls, gasping and crying out in bliss each time his prostate was relentlessly nailed. The gang leader's own claws had dug into the hedgehog's fur and barely kept from piercing into skin as he held him firmly in place. As much as he enjoyed it and wanted it to last longer, Infinite's building pleasure was close to peaking. He pressed himself flush with the hedgehog's writhing body and ground his entire length into the other male's aching inner walls. The action was enough to draw a sharp gasp from the detective as his entire body shuddered violently. The built up tension and stress of months was released against the wall as the sudden euphoria overtook him. It set off an immediate reaction in the jackal who usually remained composed, even during such "activities."

_"You have no idea how terrible this need is. Or how it consumes me when you're near."_

The tightly flexing walls and ring around his throbbing manhood tore a needy whine from him as he finally released the hedgehog's scruff. Panting and groaning, Infinite's mis-matched eyes shut tightly as his final thrusts hilted him within the still shaking body he pinned. He moaned loudly only seconds later, his muzzle pressed against the detective's shoulder to muffle the sound as the swell of his knot locked them both in place. He was barely aware of the way Shadow squirmed and grunted in his grasp, or how ragged his own breathing had become as he rested against the hedgehog. All he could feel was contentment over finally being able to cum inside his favorite lay. Or at least, that's all it should have been when he bent the other male over his desk so many years ago.

_"Let me indulge in this...Just a little longer…"_

Another sound of contentment rumbled in his chest and against the detective's back as he cracked his eyes open and pressed his nose to the mobian's neck once again. He could feel the shiver and hard breaths under him as he made contact with the bitten skin. The hedgehog had probably thought he was going to get bitten again. Too lost in his own euphoric bliss and ignoring everything that told him not to, he licked at the abused scruff and earned a soft moan for the gentle attention. He tasted no blood, but the other male would surely complain about the painful bruising later. Still, it was his own silent way of assuring himself he hadn't gone too far with his roughness this time. The discomfort or pain of others had never been much of a concern to him, but Shadow was the exception. He always was.

They stood there in silence, only their hard breaths filling the small apartment as they recovered from their intense orgasms. It was clear that they had both needed this. The fight had just been the spark to set it off as it usually managed to. The jackal wouldn't be the one to voice it though. How could he make it sound genuine while his dick was still lodged up the hedgehog's ass? Shadow would surely consider it bullshit or his fault for starting it. Infinite smirked against his neck, a soft and amused hum rumbling in his throat at the thought.

_"Perhaps another time."_


End file.
